The invention relates generally to radiation attenuation systems and more particularly to a modular radiation attenuation system designed to be temporarily assembled in any desired location and alignment and then filled with radiation attenuating fluid.
In nuclear power plants and in dealing with radiation wastes in general, it is desirable to be able to place a portable shielding system in place with a minimum of exposure to the workers in putting the attenuation system in place, have a maximum radiation attenuation in the system as well as ease in utilizing the system.
Each worker in a radiation emitting environment typically is attired in radiation protective clothing; however, additional shielding is desired when the workers have to be in a radiation area for any length of time. Further the amount of exposure to each worker should be as small as possible.
Attempts to reduce the radiation exposure, such as around a reactor head during refueling operations or in waste removal, have been made such as by placing lead shielding around the radiation source or providing a frame with balloon or bag type constructions which are then filled with water. Some attempts have also been made to provide large hollow shells which are then filled with a radiation attenuation fluid. These non-integrated systems have several disadvantages including exposure between the lead members or bags. These prior art units are cumbersome to work with, generally are not free standing and are not easily adaptable to the irregular work spaces which often exist in the radiation environment.